To Woo by Text
by SfumatoSoup
Summary: Slash. SH/JM—Jim texts Sherlock after events of 'the Great Game'- interested in a little rendezvous.


To woo by Text

Sfumatosoup

Summary: SH/JM—Jim texts Sherlock after events of 'the Great Game'- interested in a little rendezvous.

Warnings: Terse language, suggestive sexual themes.

Pairings: Moriarty/Sherlock, (One-sided)John/Sherlock implied.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Not planning to profit from this in any way, shape or form. Don't sue me.

A/N: there are a ton of similarly formatted text-message/e-mail fics like this out there- so this was written out of admiration and inspiration by those various incredible authors.

...  
>...<p>

Recovering nicely? –JM

...

Ah… not responding. -JM

...

You're mad at me! –JM

...

Ignoring me is futile -JM

...

I thought we had such fun last night! –JM

...

Truly, you wound me! –JM

...

Do you miss me? Even a bit? –JM

...

I know you do. You can't help it. -JM

...

I miss you... ;) -JM

...

Do you suppose I'm enjoying this one-sided conversation, Sherlock? –JM

...

I enjoyed seeing your face, last night, when your Doctor walked out strapped in semtex. -JM

...

You were delightful. -JM

...

Your Doctor was charming too. –JM

...

What, did I say something wrong? –JM

...

? -JM

...

Patience is wearing thin, my dear. –JM

...

Stubborn –JM

...

My dear,

Evidently I have warranted your silence and here I thought we had something special.

Shall I abandon you as you have abandoned me? No, this cannot suffice.

Regards, JM

...

JM

Your caustic reprisal to avoidance is duly noted.

Noted your adding of a personal touch. Well played.

-SH

...

Dearest-

Flattery will get you everywhere.

Fondly, JM

...

JM

You requested that I "back off", now you invite me to chase.

You want to be caught. How banal.

SH

...

Darling,

I've decided to be generous. You're bored, and I'm exceptionally interesting. Wouldn't you say?

Yours, JM

...

I've fixed something. –JM

...

Kisses –JM

...

P.S. Your ignoring me is growing tiresome. –JM

...

You're stretching my limits. –JM

...

You'll have to reply sooner or later –JM

...

Round 1 for the win. I've found it. –SH

...

Ah, so you took the bait. Very good. –JM

...

Apprehended your man. –SH

...

To the winner go the spoils –JM

...

Tracking ID is suspicious. –MH

...

I'm handling it. –SH

...

Irresponsible. –MH

...

Me again! Having fun yet? –JM

...

I'm done with your games. –SH

...

Spoil sport. –JM

...

End it. –SH

...

I spoil you, and you like it. –JM

...

'Spoil' your word of the day? –SH

...

XOXO –JM

...

My dear,

It occurred to me that I should arrange for another tete-a-tete. We can make it more exclusive this time and I'll bring a nice bourdeaux.

Eagerly awaiting, JM

...

You better not be doing what I think, Sherlock. –MH

...

As I said, the situation is handled –SH

...

You like this. –MH

...

You're provoking him on purpose. –MH

...

He started it. –SH

...

Juvenile! Don't pretend I'm not getting involved. –MH

...

Don't. –SH

...

Too late. -MH

...

Are you gossiping about me? –JM

...

Did you tell him about our little 'date'? –JM

...

Your brother is nosy. –JM

...

Leave off. –SH

...

LOL -JM

...

Meet me where its at. –JM

...

Clever –SH

...

My blushes, dear! -JM

...

Mycroft told me. –JW

...

Bit not good, Sherlock. –JW

...

Stay in tonight. Borrowed your gun, K? –SH

...

DAMN IT, SHERLOCK! –JW

...

I'm going to Lestrade! –JW

...

ANSWER ME! –JW

...

BTW: JUST FWD'D UR MSG TO MYCROFT! –JW

...

Hi John! –JM

...

WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? – JW

...

Tsk. Such strong language! And I'm not telling. Because you're not invited. SRY! –JM

...

ILL HUNT YOU DOWNJ YOU BASTRD! -JW

...

Actually… -JM

...

Not SRY!:P -JM

...

Sherlock arrived at the warehouse, and clutched the L-A91 Browning in his jacket pocket as he caught sight of the approaching figure.

"Bravo, my dear, right on time. Care for a sip?" Moriarty waved the bottle in the air, holding the glass in his other hand.

Behind him was a small card table covered with a white cloth.

"Why am I here?"

"You know, as well as do I. Please, sit." Moriarty gestured to a chair. The two men seated themselves and studied one another with cautious regard.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours."

Moriarty dropped a Glock 22.40 onto the table and held up his empty hands before him.

In kind, Sherlock dropped the Browning on the table.

The leveled each other challengingly.

"This has gone on long enough," Sherlock began.

"Oh, shush. Don't be so tedious!"

"I know why you drew me out here."

"Oh? And yet you came anyway! Very good."

Moriarty clapped his hands together, gleefully, eyes glittering.

"These games you play, just a way of testing me, to draw me out. You want me for something, though I haven't quite deciphered as to what purpose."

"Come now, modesty does not become you, my dear."

"You perceive me as your equal. I fascinate you."

"State the obvious…"he drawled sarcastically, "…and besides, we covered that the night before." Moriarty raised a mocking eyebrow and gazed intensely at Sherlock, willing him to extrapolate.

"So I'm here. You have me. Your turn."

Moriarty frowned, expressing his momentary disappointment with an audible sigh.

Sherlock leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes- studying the mercurial man before him with growing suspicion.

"It seems superfluous to explain myself to the one man who can read my mind." Moriarty teased, his lilting voice piquing Sherlock's thinly wound nerves.

"This building-up of suspense is unnecessary."

Moriarty narrowed his eyes dangerously, "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

Looking down at his manicured nails, he gazed back up at Sherlock darkly, with a sharp-toothed grin.

"Hm. Perhaps you need a little incentive."

"Threatening me, again? Your assassins waiting round the corner?"

Moriarty steepled his fingers and smirked.

"Oh no! No no no, darling, its just as I promised, the two of us… alone together, and…" Moriarty shrugged, "I'm not inclined to share you any longer."

Moriarty smiled in a beguiling manner and stood up, sashaying enticingly over to Sherlock. Leaning close to the rigid man he pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, "Play times begun, my dear."

Sherlock blanched in alarm, brows knitting with consternation, and pressed himself against the back of his chair to escape the other man's smothering proximity.

"Darling," Moriarty purred, "No need to be so shy!"

Placing an arm on either side of Sherlock, he grasped the back of the chair, effectively trapping the taller man, before straddling him.

As still as stone, Sherlock remained, as Moriarty encompassed him in a loose embrace, hands resting lightly on his hips. The man leaned forward with a sensual, almost reptilian grace, and flicked his tongue along the long expanse of throat.

"What-" Sherlock strangled out, before soft, hot lips were pressed against his own. For a moment, he was almost compelled to respond, instinctively moving to seek better access. Then, suddenly once again cognizant, his lips opened in protest, and Moriarty took advantage by slipping in his tongue, moaning gleefully into his mouth. Measurably horrified, he rose out of his chair, dumping Moriarty unceremoniously onto the ground at his feet. With heavy-lidded eyes, dark with arousal, the man grinned toothily up at him from his disheveled position, legs splayed open, seductively.

"What are you playing at!" Sherlock demanded, his fury echoing off the cavernous walls surrounding.

"I think I was being pretty straightforward." Moriarty smirked, cocking his head.

"You're circumventing something. What is it?"

"Its not just something I want you for, Sherlock Holmes. Its _everything,_" the man combed a hand through his hair, taming down the tousled, black locks, "Unequivocally... just you, by my side. Against the world."

Just then, from down the hall, there was a resounding crash, as the metal doors were smashed inward, agents teeming in.

"And that's my cue! Au revoir, mon ami!"

Before Sherlock could react expediently enough to grab the browning, it, as well as the Glock, were in Moriarty's hands. The man took off, dashing down the other direction, Sherlock pounding after him.

Before jumping down the fire escape, Moriarty discarded the Browning- tossing it down the back alleyway, and disappeared into the deep shadows of the night.

...

The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again. -JM

...

Does your madness know no bounds? –SH

...

There is always some madness in love. But there is also some reason in madness. –JM

...

Don't use Nietzsche to rationalize yourself to me. –SH

...

Because I don't care. –SH

...

Who are you trying to convince?

...

XOXO –JM

...

You will accept my proposal. There is no alternative. -JM

...

Feeding into your obsession will be the end of us both. -SH

...

Its well worth the risk. But there will be time for that later. I'll give you time, and you'll come to me. -JM

...

Sherlock sauntered into the sitting room, and tossed his phone across the room. With a smack it hit the wall and clattered to the floor.

John met his gaze with a calm concern, before he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. Wearily, he pulled it out and unlocked the screen.

...

Hi Doctor! He's all yours again. For now. LOL -JM

...

P.S. ;P -JM

…

END!

A/N: Yess. Jim would totally "LOL" and use Sinister!Emoticons. xoxo had to replace the heart emoticon as FB wouldn't show it correctly...As a side note- for some reason, as I wrote this I felt a parallel between the JM/SH dynamic and Joker/Batman. Anyone else ever notice this?


End file.
